brettkeanefandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Keane
Brett Keane is a particular Christian YouTuber indivijul who makes vlogs and gaming video situations. Brett Keane was one of YouTube's earliest star indivijuls and the owner of the first big YouTube Atheist channel situation. However, after being wronged by evil Atheist YouTuber indivijuls, Brett converted to Christianity and makes video situations about God and religion. Brett has a rivalry with a particular Atheist YouTuber named The Amazing Atheist, who is also the leader of an Internet podcast the Drunken Peasants that steals Brett's video situations and uses them to attack Brett. Brett has two main channel situations: God is Great and Loves Brett Keane and GodTvRadio By Brett Keane. Brett also has a gaming channel situation called GamesULove. About the Manatee The Brett Keane individul can often be seen sittin' there around the Dorn Keane. The mating ritual of the Festus manatee involves a diet of chili, hardcore anal sex with dogs, and face punching. The amount of face punching is dependent orn whether orn not the courting chili contains cheese or not. The raising of the tiny waterheads is done solely by the female or Dorn as the male has an agoraphobia situation. Once a month the male will yell at the female to retrieve his welfare check from the mail box. The male is known to sit there and act as if his shit don't stink. However, this is false as everything about the Festus manatee does in fact stink. Sittin' there in his own filth only moving to have a smoke orn make up some bullshit orn the internet. He is also know to display aggressive behavior orn the internet to the noble atheist, also the Ben creature can also be the target of his threat display. The manatee has an irrational perspective of his own combat ability. He is know to challenge up to 40 atheists at a time claiming he only needs a 5min break in between to have a drink (his choice) and a smoke (perfectly legal tobacco). This is false however as most biologists feel the strain of standing for more than a few mins would likely kill him. The manatee is a simple creature we don't fully understand as of yet. Our studies must continue as he is the only creature to challenge the evolutionary theory. Survival of the fittest couldn't possible apply as the manatee relies orn,government money and the kindness of random idiots. The manatee thinks he is scamming people, but its really just a pity donation. The manatee claims to stand at 6'5 and weigh 200, this is widely considered to be physically impossible. The median average is theorized to be 5'11"-6'2" with a minimum of 350lbs 400lbs in the summer. Its hard to gauge as the manatee is a very deceptive creature while not moving far in his 40x20 natural range he is also an elusive creature. He hoards bonus buckets of shit to deter trespassers and lurks in the dark of his lair. Brett Keane comes from a noble family of manatee that used to rule the water ways in southern Florida over 300 years ago. His great 10x ancestor, Mantin Keane used to rule the manatee kingdom with an iron fist, which he also used to beat his wife. He was a manatee god fearing type of individjul. Anyone who dared to speak out against the manatee god would be executed for heresy, while Mantin sat there watching it all happen. Soon the manatee atheist movement began shortly after. They plotted to over throw the king and liberate the people from his bullshit ways. When Mantin got word of their coup, he sent his best man GayChubs, to lead his manatee army in glorious combat. Not surprisingly, GayChubs was fucking retarted and instantly lead his men to death. That's the situation folks. The atheist manatee army stormed the castle, threatening his family with death. They killed the water heads so that they were no longer Keane's. Seriously, who would want to be related to this gummy mother fucker. Anyway, Mantin was spared and beaten in front of everyone in the city. Witnesses described the scenario as a toothless en devour. He was beaten by his eternal foes, the fat and blubbery Paulrus, and the blonde haired SeaChay. He cursed their names everyday sitting their in his prison cell. Until his death, accusing them of having sex with underage dolphins and scamming others. This is why Brett is so angry all the time for a sack of potatoes with melted black crayola crayon for hair. His face looks like a fucking thumb. No one believes that he comes from manatee royalty, everyone just laughs at his stupid fucking self. This is the reason why he hates atheists so much. Trivia *He has had several of his past channel situations taken down due to false copyright and TOS strikes from evil Atheist YouTuber indivijuls. *Much like his dad, Brett is a wife beater. Fortunately for Brett "Like father, like son" only applies to The Amazing Atheist and not himself. *Brett Keane is 5'1". *If one does not leave a box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese as an offering, he will accuse you of rape. *He and his brother, Justin Keane, "wrote lyrics" to songs they claimed that were there own. Turns out they just copied the lyrics from other songs without even changing the lyrics. Bunch of dipshit individuals. *If you stare into his toothless abyss of a mouth for long, it will drive one insane. *Brett is an avid fan of greyhound racing for all the wrong reasons. He is known to stare at the dogs asses for long periods of time. *In some videos the viewer may notice sunglasses on the doorknob. Its the gay demon who lives inside of his closet. Waiting to get some of that manatee ass. *When his public image starts to drown, he can always use his water headed idiot children as buoys to keep his fat ass afloat. Until he sinks again. *Gman is Brett's secret chocolate love slave. Brett was quoted as saying, "I like to work my fist in and work him like a sock puppet." Sorry Dorn, looks like you've been replaced by this black individual. *Brett is a published author of the acclaimed book series "Eternal Undying Love." A book series something, seriously who thought it was a good idea for this greasy butter mound to publish books. They aren't even properly formatted. A child with three chromosome 21 could right a better book. Their excuse is that they are retarded, whats your excuse Brett? *Brett once received a blowjob from a rabbit he named, Ben. This signaled that he emerged victorious in their fight situation. Category:People Category:Males Category:Theists Category:Brett Keane's Posse Category:Friends